MAL THE MANIAC
|friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Mischievous Alter-Ego }} MAL THE MANIAC known as The Malicious Atrocious Lunatic known as MAL for short is a protagonist of the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). First to be portrayed as a villainous protagonist alter ego of Malik , which is still often has been seen as still out of lack of understanding from those who have only focused on the negative parts of this character. They are in the current categorization of being moreover written as an anti-hero, which means that they are on the good side but share the negative selfish traits with their personality and motives. Another confusion people fail to see is that MAL is meant to be an alter ego and not a physical duplicate doppelganger twin. Appearance MAL appears to be dressed up with dark red spikey hair, tan spikey teeth, bright white eyes, and red light tan teeth, with a turquoise blue bandana and a white shirt with red text spelling "MAL". He also has dark blue leggings that cover his whole legs. His other appearance would be him dressing up with a red shirt with a huge M marked on the shirt and still having each of the other details intact. Personality MAL's personality is selfish and inconsiderate. He would often make offensive jokes of any kind or just be a rude and offensive out of his own amusement. MAL is cynical like Magistral as his normal self. Powers/Strength MAL has plenty of powers. * Pyrokinesis: They could ignite fire from their hands or mouth. Sometimes when he throws up he barfs out lava at times and has a tolerance for warm conditions. The food they would eat would either be extremely burnt or just eat charcoal to make their powers. * Flying: MAL has shown himself to have plenty of powers to show off occasionally. Relationships Friends: * Malik Magistral - On & Off Friend; Other Self * Olaf Kleine - On & Off Friend * Daray Darcus - On & Off Friend * Leo Grummel - On & Off Friend * Malora Vines - Love Interest * Evelynn Blaze - Daughter Figure Enemies: * Cactivil - On & Off Rival * Icelynn - On & Off Rival * Overshadow - On & Off Rival * Time Zone - Archenemy; Father Figure * Whiteware - On & Off Rival; Former Romantic Crush Media/Trivia * MAL is based on Total Drama All Stars, except MAL is more of an alter-ego made from the mind of a troubled adolescent; Magistral. * He either heavily believes into being into a Grey Area being either being anti-heroic or anti-villainous varying on the situation. * The type of Alignment for MAL would be Chaotic Neutral since they view themselves to be incredibly wild and unpredictable at times and they aren't really on a specific side other than their own. * MAL was depicted to be a part demon/devil all the way to more of an alter-ego put within the consciousness that would distort Magistral into hatred against humanity. * MAL at the start was originally supposed to be depicted as a villain but over time he became a more Robin Hood styled Anti-Hero who does good but has the selfish greedy motivation for the value and praise that they desire a lot. * MAL was and still is personified anger being an altered ego of Malik. A darker sinister version of Malik. * MAL dresses up in red and some blue. ** You never see him wear one color without the small tint of color at least. This is a metaphorical way of having Malik be the one that needs MAL and MAL being the one that needs Malik in that sort of sense. * Despite Mal's selfish villainous acts. He tries to stand up for Malik as much as he can. * MAL is not part of any gangs, groups, etc. ** He also despises them but jokes about being associated with them. * And he himself even despises and fears almost anything related or easily connectable to crimes. Category:Anti Hero Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Evil exterminators Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Heroes Category:Gender-Confused Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:Lazy Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Rescuers Category:Stalkers Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Nihilistic Category:Unwanted Category:Pessimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:In Love Category:Heartbroken Category:Forgivers Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Titular Category:Contradictory